primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Continued Series 1 Promotions
The Primeval Continued Series 1 Promotions are a series of promotions released along with Primeval Continued Series 1. PrimevalIsAwesome has revealed that similar promotions will be released for all 5 series'. Day 1 11/16/12. Day 1's promotions were the summaries of all 4 prequel webisodes. They can be viewed here. Day 2 11/17/12. Concept art for the Postosuchus and Placerius. Day 3 11/18/12. A promotional image of the Future Predator from episode 1.5. Day 4 11/19/12. A summary for the first episode: here. Day 5 11/20/12. A semi-complete list of creatures: *Eustreptospondylus (1.1) *Concavenator (1.2) *Placerius (1.3) *Postosuchus (1.3) *Primitive Tyrannosaur (1.4) *Large Theropod (1.10) *Future Predator (1.5) *Pterosaur (1.6) *Therapsid (?) *Herrerasaurus (1.7) *TBA *TBA Day 6 11/21/12. Therapsid revealed as Euchambersia. Day 7 11/22/12. Pterasaur and Primitive Tyrannosaur revealed as Quetzalcoatlus and Guanlong. Day 8 11/23/12. Image of Predator Period from episode 1.5, (filmed in Moab). Day 9 11/24/12. Set images from episode 1.2. Thought to be the Cretaceous Desert. Day 10 11/25/12. Three more creatures revealed: Cameroceras, Conodont, and Lycaenops. Day 11 11/26/12. "Large Theropod" revealed as Aerosteon. Day 12 11/27/12. Promotional image of a ready-to-pouce Lycaenops in the ARC. Day 13 11/28/12. An interview with the creator of Primeval Continued: PrimevalIsAwesome. "There is a Lycaenops in the series, correct? Does it look similar to the Lycaenops in Primeval: New World? Yes, there are a pair of Lycaenops that come through an anomaly into a store that office supplies in programme 8. No, they will not be similar to the ones in New World as Primeval Continued sticks closer to the style of the original series. I have heard rumours that Patrick Quinn will return in series 1. Yes, Patrick will return, but this is his last series. He is the villian of series 1 and in the programme 10 he unleases a large theropod on the ARC team. Is there anything you can tell us about the reappearence of Danny Quinn? Danny Quinn will come through the anomaly chasing after Patrick in the first programme, he follows Patrick until Patrick punches him and knocks him out. He is later found by the ARC team and saved from a Eustreptospondylus. There is rumour of a 'swarm' appearing, is it true? If so, what creature is it? Anurognathus? Yes, there will be a swarm in programme 9. But it is not Anurognathus, it is FAR older. It is actually a swarm of 'Ordivician conodonts', but they are not the main focus of the episode. Will any characters die in this series? No, not in this series. But, not to give too much away, there will be some characters dying in future series. Well, thank you for coming here and telling us about Primeval Continued, I look forward to seeing it. Your welcome, I just might come back for another series of Primeval Continued." Day 14 11/29/12. It is confirmed that Connor will create a locking mechanism that works underwater and a Handheld Anomaly Locking Mechanism in the second half of the series. Day 15 11/30/12. In Episode 1.6 an anomaly will open in an airfield and release a Quetzalcoatlus. Day 16 12/1/12. Quote of Connor's introduction to the Handheld Anomaly Locking Mechanism: "A handheld, anomaly locking remote, basically. You just press the 'lock' button on the touch screen, the device also serves as a detector following the radio frequenceies emitted by any nearby anomaly....". Also a screenshot of Abby holding the handheld locking device in Episode 1.10 (PC). Day 17 12/2/12. Cameroceras will be mistaken as a kraken in Episode 1.9 (PC). Day 18 12/3/12. Eustreptospondylus will look the same as the one in Fire and Water. Day 19 Concept art for Eustreptospondylus (PC), Concavemator (PC), and Herrerasaurus (PC). Day 20 12/16/12. Concept art for Guanlong, Quetzalcoatlus, Lycaenops, and Conodont. Day 21 12/18/12. Concept art for Cameroceros (PC) and Aerosteon (PC). Day 22 11/19/12. The Watch trailer and the ITV trailer are Day 22's promotions. Day 23 11/20/12. Episode 1.1 (PC) airing on Watch. Category:Primeval Continued Category:Promotions Category:Campaigns